


Do You Allow?

by kaicares



Series: Les Mis Poetry [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicares/pseuds/kaicares
Summary: Enjoltaire poem.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Les Mis Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063364
Kudos: 3





	Do You Allow?

**Author's Note:**

> Victor Hugo owns these characters.

they were still children  
going off to fight  
died on the barricade  
they didn't last the night

all with shock and horror  
laying on the ground  
seen the bodies piled high  
thrown careless in a mound

boy in a green vest  
leader dressed in red  
no one ever told them that  
they'd both end up dead

one pinned against the wall  
the other at his feet  
with a face so peaceful   
they could both be asleep

I hope you remember this  
and I know they will too  
as they clasped hands and smiled  
he asked permets-tu.


End file.
